


Cloud 9

by deathrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima's Dinosaur Nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrow/pseuds/deathrow
Summary: Even when we fade eventually to nothing, you will always be my favorite form of loving.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first oneshot I've ever published despite years of writing. I find this ship really cute and I was bored, so I hope you enjoy the mess I wrote. 
> 
> (Also, it's inspired by Beach Bunny's Cloud 9. Check it out if you haven't yet ^_^)

Tsuki rises from his sleep almost immediately, sniffing out a familiar aroma presumably from downstairs. With eyes barely open, he untangles himself from the duvet and rushes out of his room to run down to the kitchen.

Usually, he'd be dragging himself around lazily like the ennui he was or just doesn't get up at all. To put it short, he's never been a morning person. But today, he's suspiciously got more energy and motivation despite going through a rough busy day the day before.

And there he was, the person he expected to see; the only one with a spare key to his home; the one his mother trusts the most in the kitchen. He draws closer and closer, the sound of the sizzling of the pan becoming more louder as he got near.

"..Hey." The tall boy whispered under his breath. Time seemed to pass by so quickly but he could still remember how they progressed from best friends into something more vividly. All of those years spent and Yamaguchi still stole his breath away every time, it was something he could never get used to but he loved it anyway. He loved how the boy made him feel.

"Hey," Yamaguchi replies back and Tsuki swore he melted on the spot when his lover's big doe eyes met his, holding the same amount of love and admiration — maybe even more. He wanted to hold him in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear but there he stood like an idiot, frozen like a statue. The smaller grins and attends back to what he was cooking.

"Go wash up, Tsukiboo. Breakfast will be served soon."

"D-don't call me that!"

The blonde emerges from his room dressed in a neater pair of clothes and his good ol' glasses that he forgot to wear due to his excitement not too long ago. Greeted by a plate of eggs, bacon, and dinosaur nuggets, the composure he took so long to regain (which was why he sure took his time "getting ready") was wrecked once again and he could feel a silly little smile creeping up on his lips.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

The couple then has their little feast in comfortable silence, making Tsuki contemplate. Seriously, what did he even do in his past life to deserve this man? Perhaps he saved a hundred people, or ruled a kingdom as a good leader, or maybe it's just pure luck. Yamaguchi's always making sure that Tsukishima's receiving the love he deserves, eating his meals on time, and taking care of himself. He wonders if he's given back all the affection he has received.

Now that he thinks about it, he's the one who made him a better person. Tsuki doesn't think he would survive without his tiny little ball of sunshine sticking by his side at all times, he was the one who understood him the most through the hardest of times and was the only person fit to handle his outbursts and mood swings. Yamaguchi makes him want to be a decent member of society and change his perspective of humanity. Like a saint, he washes away the evil from his body. Sure, he can be annoying at some times but that's what Tsuki loves the most about him, the thought of anything bad happening to his boyfriend makes him feel uneasy. And his smile, God, he fucking loves that smile of pure kindness and innocence. He wouldn't mind spending a lifetime with this man, everything about him is perfect.

It's crazy how you can simplify a thousand paragraphs and such complex feelings into just 3 words, something Tsuki struggled to say his whole life. But this time, from the bottom of his heart, he wants his lover to know he means it.

"I love you."


End file.
